


Who is Hell? [Part I]

by darkpatronus



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angels, Anxiety Disorder, Asthma, Dark, Dark Magic, Demons, Depression, Devils, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hell, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Mental Health Issues, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Orphans, Rituals, Romance, Slow Burn, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpatronus/pseuds/darkpatronus
Summary: Excerpt - Chapter 1."You're not listening!" She grunts, swaying her arms at me. "I fucking gave you away!"I clench my fists, nape sweating."I lost you to him.""To who?" I whisper, eyes fixed on her. "Who is him?""I lost you to Hell.""Hell? What is that? You mean-""Is not a what, is a who."----------------------------------------------------------------"Ginger West never imaged that trusting someone would mean the end... and the beginning of her life."-----------------------------------------------------------------No translations nor adaptations are allowed without prior consent from the author.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4





	1. "The Prank"

It goes like this. You know, I truly wasn't supposed to be here.

"Don't bother trying." I hear someone saying. "You can't escape even if you tried to, those ropes are strong as _Hell_."

Everybody laughs, making an echo in the small, dirty room. I don't get the joke.

Honestly, I can't really find myself getting anything in particular from this moment, and on what might or might not happen after it.

I can't focus on the material gripping my body tightly, making my extremities burn from pain, or in the fucking circle made of salt and bones around the floor in which I actually lay on. 

I can't really focus on the six people surrounding it, all with red tunics and feet in a vessels full of dirty water. Wait, is that... blood?

I shake my head fiercely. I can't, I truly can't focus on the heat of my body or the archaic clock in the corner claiming for attention with its ringing sound, now marking 11:45 pm.

More than anything, I specifically can't focus on my bestfriend... well, the girl I thought I knew for almost 10 years, the one I had my first kiss with (a platonic one), and the one who knew who all my crushes from High School to Senior year at College were. Yeah, that one who is holding a torch and a devilish book in her hands, ready to burn the fucking hell out of me. I mean, hypothetically, because this is certainly not going to happen.

Seriously, I can't think of anything right know other than me really, really needing to _pee_.

"I need to pee." I blurt, wriggling on the floor uncomfortably.

"You're fucking kidding me." A male voice groans.

"She needs to pee." Someone else gasps.

"She has to be mostly _empty_."

"What does empty mean?" A confused voice asks.

"Yeah, what does empty mean?" I echo, just for the fun of it.

"Jessica" The same male voice groans again, almost like if he's losing his patience. "go and empty her. Now."

"Yes, my lord." Jess, my best friend or whatever, kneels next to me, using a knife I didn't notice before to untie me.

"Thanks Jess." I say as I sit on the floor, kneading my wrists and neck. "That was a truly unnecessary, by the way. I could've cooperated."

Jess exhales tiredly. She has some dark spots under her eyes and a look I didn't acknowledged until now, like she is frightened, fierce and sorry at the same time; funny. Jess really is a good actress, I think, making me think for a moment all of this shit is for real, and not another of her stupid, way to creepy and well-elaborated pranks. She's the best at it, actually. Even famous at Campus for her jokes.

Jess doesn't say anything as she grips my arm more tightly that I'd like, and drags me to a secondary door which leads to another empty, dark and stinky room.

"Jesus Christ, the smell."

Jess tenses. "Shut up." She slurs.

I ignore her, ready to keep complaining. "Could've chosen a less pitiful place Jess, you know." I sigh dramatically. "But it's okay. I get it, everything is part of the scenario. I've got you bro." I wink at her. "I gotta say you reaaally outstanded yourself this time. Pretty remarkable. I'll say 9/10 for this one. Remember High School? The fake corpse in the principal's office? That was in-"

"Ginger, please... just pee." She inhales and exhales quickly as she opens a small blue door.

I instantly send both of my hands to my nose, frowning.

"Holy- s... you must be kidding me." I manage to say. The odor is almost unbearable.

"Ginger..." She whispers, voice cracky.

"Please, j-just, pee." I frown harder. Here we go.

"Jess... I- I'm sorry honey." I try to hold her but she sways my hand way too quickly.

"Okay, I understand. I'm ruining your plan. I'll just go pee, ok? I promise." I murmur with my hands up, looking for her eyes as I enter the tiny cubicle.

I pee as fast as I can without breathing or looking down for mental health purposes. I get out of the small spot trying not to cringe at the situation.

"Ugh, if I get herpes or something like that, I'll fucking kill you, you hear? I- wait, what's wrong?" I ask, trying to get close to my now crying best friend.

She's a mess, I register, all whimpers and hiccups as she wraps herself with her shaking arms, looking for refuge in a corner of the room.

"Jess... what's wrong?" My voice comes off almost spoiled. "Is it because I ruined it with my pee?" She shakes her head frantically.

"Oh... then, what is it? Isn't the prank going as you wanted to?"

"Shut up, Gin. No! I'm just- I'm just so, so sorry." She whimpers, then cries harder. 

I frown, concerned, not quite following.

"Huh-huh, would you mind explaining to me, baby?"

"I din't meant to." She hides her head in her hands. "I fucking ruin- ruined it, Gin."

"What is it again?"

"You. Our friendship."

"No! Of course not! I mean, what's wrong with us?"

She lifts up heard head, breathing sharply and looking rather... dead.

"I lost you. I really lost you this time."

I freeze, way to freaked out to keep fooling myself by believing this is a well-made joke.

"You're scaring me." I mouth. "I know this is your specialty... but right now, ha-ha, I might need a break. Please, give me some time off? I'll recover in a mi-

"You're not listening!" She grunts, swaying her arms at me. "I fucking gave you away!"

I clench my fists, nape sweating.

"I lost you to him."

"To who?" I whisper, eyes fixed on her. "Who is him?"

"I lost you to _Hell_."

"Hell? What is that? You mean-"

"Is not a what, is a _who_."


	2. "The Ritual"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing in this platform, so I'm sorry if you encounter with format mistakes. Also, English is not my first language, so if you find some typos or errors you'd like point out, please let me know!

I instantly identify the groaning voice which corrects me as the grumpy man who sent me to ' _empty'._

"You really are clueless." He says, coming from the darkness to rapidly grip my neck fiercely, painfully. I gasp, at loss of breath in a tris. I instinctively dart my eyes to Jess, now unable to move my arms and legs as I notice four more people around me, keeping me still. I can feel the air around me, but it's incapable of coming in my lungs; It's not a foreign feeling, though.

"You fucking took too long, I almost thought you backed off and let her go." He spits at Jess, letting me go now that the others are here to keep me from moving. Air comes back to me like a storm blizzard. "We lost the first part of the ritual for your bullshit."

I open my eyes, trying to focus on my breathing and not on the tears running down my face. _Ritual?_

The manexhales like if it hurts him, then quickly moves to me again to slap me all across my face, hard. I can't scream.

"Stop! _Velvel_!"

"Was that necessary?" Another female voice speaks, like she's hella bored. "She's already dead anyway."

The man ignores her as she turns back to Jess. "You." He grips her from the hair. "You are going to finish this shit and beg this ends up as we planned, or Imma fucking kill you, bitch." He continues, gripping her neck with his veiny hands while Jess cries harder, gasping for air. I can only stare. I want to say something. I _am_ saying something, I believe, but I'm _muted_. "Bring the tribute." Velvel orders before dragging Jess out of the room.

Easily and without my consent, I'm being lifted up and carried back to the room we were in the beggining. I feel the floor under my body as the familiar grip of the ties embrace my stiff extremities. I can register every movement, every person touching my skin as they hinder my freedom, but I can't reason beyond that. _Am I going to die?_ that thought circles my mind, on and on. _Am I already dead?_

The hands are no longer in my body, I can see everybody back to position in their vessels with, now I realize, real blood.

Jess is back next to me with the small odd book in the hands. She's shaking, looking directly at my eyes. _Sorry_ , I can read in them. _It's okay, I forgive you_ , I answer in my mind, staring back to her. She looks pained. God _, I really do_ , _Jess._

Jess looks back to Velvel, who yells at her something I can't quite comprehend. Jessica straightens her body as she lifts a hand from above, placing herself between my hips. Her hand is at my chest level as she starts to whisper something I definitely don't understand. _"Domine mi, ut haec mittite nostro munera nostrae devotionis oblatio" H_ er voice breaks a little before quickly recovering. _"Hell, inferos, Deus lux est et tenebrae sumus-"_

_Hell_ , it's there again. _Who are you?_ I ask to nobody.

_"Ut sint vobis in concordant discipuli usque ad consummationem saeculi, in qua sermo vester unus est quae regit in saecula saeculorum."_ She finishes with a loud exhale. She doesn't even look at me when she walks back to her spot in the circle.

"Good." Velvel groans, snatching the book off Jess hands. " Now let's move onto the final part as the book indicates, since we missed step one. Get the pile."

Before I know, my body it's lifted again, and carried away to the unknown. My eyes dart to both sides, trying to decipher what's next, the place they are taking me to. Nothing.

Then it's there, freezing cold in every inch of my body. I open my mouth, trying to urge for something to ease the goosebumps, but once again, nothing comes from it. I swallow rapidly, trying to get accustomed to the cold by pushing away my anxiety, but as soon as I notice the cubes of ice floating in the water, I understand the horrid sensation is not going anywhere soon. The liquid only covers half of my body, which means my face has been saved from the underwater and I can somehow breathe.

"It's your turn, Nadia." Velvel slurs. "End this shit, for Go- _our_ sake."

Nadia, a small girl with purple hair and unreadable tattoos on her neck, gets in the small pile, sitting on me." Her weight presses my bottom organs, making me instinctively yearn for some air. Nadia opens up a small tube and lets the liquid in it fall into the water, the closes her eyes as she obligues me to close mine with her bony fingers. I can't. I can't open them. Realization is hitting me way too hard as I understand that I truly, truly am going to die. As my breath quickens and my chest rises and falls erratically, I start to sob again.

_This is it_ , I think. This is how my short, boring life ends. Just like this. This is unfair, I reason, this is _ridiculou_ s. I breathe out once, twice trying to focus on something else. A memory. Something, someone... but no one appears. No one it's here. No one but Jess. The only person in my life is here, but still not _here_.

Nadia punches my chest with his fist making my eyes and mouth open abruptly. I come back to reality as she puts something round and salty between my teeth, then forces it my mouth wrapping my jaw tightly to keep it closed. I'm obliged to swallow it, and It's disgusting.

I push away the bad taste as I look at my surroundings, confused. Everybody gets around the pile as they chant something in a foreign language, which only drives my anxiety to its limit. Between slurring voices and goosebumps, I finally come to terms with how much I really want to die, die, die already or wake up from this nightmare that I suddenly realize I put myself in, only by trusting on _someone_.

I wail, noticing how the oxygen is failing to find my lungs, sharply. With eyes red, chest burning and fear beginning to cover all of my body, I look around in realization.

I'm having an asthma attack.

I can feel my muscles constrict as my chest tightness. The now familiar itching on my throat and eyes is present before my mind sends an instant message of emergency. _Your inhaler_ , It reminds me. _You need your inhaler._

"Something is wrong with her." Nadia says hesitantly, still over me.

"Nothing's wrong with her, she's just having a fucking panicking. Continue."

"N-No, seriously, something's not going well."

"She's not panicking, she's having an asthma attack." A way too familiar voice explains.

"Well, _fuck_."

"What does that mean?" I register a four voice coming as I find it hard to exhale, coughing frantically.

"It means nothing, hurry the fuck up."

"Vel, listen. She needs to calm down. If she has a respiratory attack, she'll die like that, and we won't be able to finish." Nadia explains.

"That means we're fucked!" Someone else urges.

"Get the hell off her!" Velvel pulls Nadia off me and the pressure in my stomach suddenly disappears, but doesn't make any difference for me since my lungs are the ones failing. Various faces come closer as Velvel gets over me without crushing my stomach. "Listen, bitch, you can't fucking die." He disses. "You won't ruin this! Joe, bring the fricking book!"

"I can help. She has a inhaler in her bag." Jess says, looking directly to my eyes. "I'll go get it."

"Here's the book."

"You-" Velvel pines his eyes to Jess, stopping her. "aren't going anywhere. Get your ass here and _ease_ this bitch right now. Nadia, hurry and get the bag! " He says, before swaying the sweat off his front and beginning to read. _"domine meus, et oblationem zelotypiae est, parata ad ministerium vestrum."_ I can feel the presence of Jess next to me, so, so tangible it almost hurts as much as my heart does. _Focus,_ my mind commands, _focus on your breathing_ , it says as my organs start to run out of oxygen. I just can feel it. I feel everything and nothing at the same time.

_"Sume et illud petimus ut nos liberaret."_ Velvel inhales sharply on top of me. "Final step." He breathes heavily as he puts a finger on my front and closes his eyes.

" _HANDS UP!_ " A foreign voice shouts out. "Coldville Police! Put the fucking hands where I can see them, Vel. Everybody on the ground! NOW! GO ON THE FUCKING GROUND!"

"Ginger, I'm sorry." It's what I hear before my lungs fail, my body gives in and I lose conscience.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Fer.


	3. "The Awakening"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling like posting what I have so far.

I wake up feeling lighter than ever before.

Half a minute passes before I realize I'm lying down on nothing. I try to reach whatever thing to help myself sitting down, but I fail miserably. I can't really see anything. It's extremely... bright.

White pushes hard in my eyes and leaves me dazzled.

I sit down, my hands finally support onto something, my feet feeling the material beneath me as I stand up, but I can't really get to see anything else but white. There's no edges in this room. I breathe, suddenly feeling cold. I don't really know where the chill is coming from, but it's here, so palpable, so intrusive, making my flimsy body shake a bit with goosebumps. I'm wearing nothing but a old-short caqui dress, after all.

I breathe hard, three times, air in and out my chest. I feel like I should be knowing what I'm doing here, whatever this place is. I can tell my mind is working harder than ever, quickly machining to find a reasonable answer. I can smell the dirtiness. I can smell the cold. I can smell the blood. Where is this coming from? I know this.

My mind is burning with nothing but efforts. I close my eyes, trying to push away the odors.

_"Come."_

My thoughts stop.

_"Come. Here."_ The voice says, and I'm not certain on why I can feel it in my bones; it's a really, really strange sensation. I like it.

It's only my head the one moving when I try to find the owner of the voice. I can't quite tell if it's a male or a female voice. I only focus on the attractiveness of it. They sound like they really want me. They sound like they really want me to follow them. To find them.

_"Come."_ They whisper again, and I can feel it in my face this time; in my tongue. I smile, touching my chapped lips.

"What?"

_"I'm here."_

"Where are you?" My body moves 90° to the right in an automated way. I have to reach them in this precise moment, my body is aching now.

_"I'm here."_ And it truly is there. There's a black and simple door. This door is huge, I think.

My feet move right away. It's an odd decision I'm not very sure I consciously made, but I'm way too lured right now to hesitate for more than five seconds. So I go.

The knob is stone cold when I put my fingers around it. I gasp, expectedly uncomfortable. "I hate cold." I hear myself saying, my words echoing the room. I open the door.

***

Egg yolk I eat in the mornings is the first thing that comes to my mind. The bright color pierces into my retina in a way that has me closing my eyes in short. A sign of alarm wraps up my body as soon as this new color hits me. I feel sick. My brain forces a memory into my mind. There's a large sunflower field my classmates and I went to when I was in High School. Beautiful. Why am I feeling so uneasy, though?

_"Come."_

"But there's... too much yellow in here."

_"Quick, clock's ticking."_

I step forward, my eyes still closed.

"Where are you?" I open them slowly, unsure.

_"Here."_ And there's it is. A brown wooden chair. Someone is sitting on that chair, but his back is turned. Now I can tell, by its complexion, that it's a _"He"_. The voice belongs to a man. The man is wearing completely black even till his head.

I exhale sharply. I'm instantly intrigued.

"Who are you?"

There's a moment of silence before the man slowly moves his head to the side. From this distance, I can't really place the features of his profile, so I decide to get closer.

_"Don't."_ I freeze. _"Move."_ The man sticks out his left arm, totally covered by his clothing. Milky hand is the only piece of skin I can capture from his extremity. He is rolling something small between his fingers. I decide to ignore his warning, too confused to care about his intimidating self. He doesn't say anything else as I approach him, maybe expecting for this very move of mine.

Closer this time, I can finally take a look at what he's got between his fingers. He drops it.

Small, round, red. A marble. The tiny object rolls directly to me, stopping right in front of my feet as if they had a mind to calculate its own movements. I grab it before I lose my opportunity. Now that's in my hand, I inspect it attentively, feeling quite disappointed. There's nothing special about it. Too banal. Too small. Single-colored.

_"Save it."_ The man orders. I immediately put the marble in my front pocket. Did this dress had a pocket before? This is truly amusing. _"Good luck."_ The man stands up with a single, calculated movement and walks towards another huge door; this one's black. Strange. I didn't noticed it before. But, what isn't strange in this _dream_ , anyway?

I scoff without taking my eyes off the man's back as he moves elegantly; his feet cause an instant echo that bumps against my ears fiercely. 

"Don't go." I walk behind him, steps hurried. "Don't leave me here." No answer. He disappears behind the door before I can beg him some more. I reach the entry before it closes. I push the door as hard as I can to get through it, suddenly feeling way weaker than before.

***

There's a blood-colored scenario in here and it just _burns._ The enviorenmet... it smells.

"Too much red, of course." I gasp sharply, feeling the cold piercing my body like harsh needles. I let out the air of my lungs, hardly, observing in shock how is it that the frost quickly settles in my mouth. It's icy. I look around, finding nothing but...

_"Red."_ He speaks again. _"I know. I know it's cold. You're almost there."_

I walk towards the voice even though I can't really see him. I can't see anything but my own body. My feet stick to the floor, making this walking difficult and way too painful. I stare at my legs, unimpressed. Icy thorns surrounds my feet, my legs- my entire body.

Now in front of this white door, I use all my strength left to push it open. It closes behind me when I fall into my knees, harshly.

The familiar darkness is a welcoming surprise. "Black". I gasp as I lose control over my body. I'm lying down onto the nothingness. I'm burning cold. I weakly send my shaky hand to the new pocket in my dress. I take the marble and grab it tightly, with all my will.

"Ple-ase..." The marble falls off my hand... and so do I.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope this makes sense to you soon, lol.
> 
> -Fer.


	4. "The Fall"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI :D Thank you for reading this far, we getting into the good stuff!

I've been falling for days. Well, at least so it feels. I've gotten used to it, to be frank. I keep falling into darkness without reaching an end; it's gotten quite boring. My body floats and moves speedly. My hair is tousled. Legs and arms wobbly.

"I want to get to you already." I exhale, mortified, even when I'm not sure what I'm supposed to get to at all.

Then it's there; my marble, shining right above my body. For a moment it seems it's way too far away from me that I find it hard to take it, and since is shining bright, I'm can't looking at it when I try to push my arms and body up, with eyes closed. It's one second after I finally grab it tightly that I hit the bottom, feeling the familiar cold water torturing my existence once again. Every single part of my body is aching now. I can't even find my voice to cry out.

***

When I finally reach the surface, my lungs are claiming for help, making my chest burn.

I yearn for air, flinging my arms instinctively to whatever; my legs too numb to give in. "C-cold." My eyes spot the edge of this waters, and I move forward without thinking twice.

Now at the edge, I grab the first thing my fingers find and push my body upwards, feeling how the water is trying hard to drag me down, back in it. "S-top." I moan. "Let m-me go." I groan, and my head finally hits the land- next is my body. I exhale loudly. I feel like laughing till it my face hurts due to the effort. So I do it. I cross my arms around my chest, grabbing my dress with all my strength.

My body is shaking frantically. "I'm alive." I grin. "This is not a dream."

_"Come."_ There it is. He's back. _"The clock is ticking."_

"I need a moment." I breathe out, stopping my grinning to sit down. My eyes dart everywhere, trying to catch something from my new sorroundings. It's sort of like a cavern, I notice. Dark, humid and cold weathering rocks all around the cavity. The echo of water falling and my breathing is the only thing I can hear at the moment . I'm underground.

I stand up, legs shaky and dress torn; now is just a dirty rag. My eyes search out around, staring right into the lake I fell into a moment ago. It looks dark and profound, like everything else in here. I breathe, steam coming out. If I fell, I reason, then...

I look up, seeking for answers. Darkness, of course. The only thing my sight can grasp is the huge, frozen stalactites which seem to be well-attached to the top of this place, promising a painful experience. I walk backwards and backwards, trying to move away from the danger. My body hits against something rough and icy. I turn around slowly.

I'm received by some large and imposing blocks of ice with huge mirror-like pieces of crystal, which create a long but narrow path into darkness. I walk towards one of them, suddenly impressed by my reflection. I touch my face and feel nothing. I look like a ghost. I look rather dead. I touch the mirror, feeling my fingers burn. I'm kinda used to this sensation by now.

_"Come."_ The man insists, almost like he's lacking patience now. _"You're almost there."_

I listen attentavely, my body pursuing the voice through this mirrored path. My legs move without my consent. Or maybe I do want to move to follow the voice and reach him now. I want to get to him now.

At the end of this lonely frozen path... there's a red door. I laugh inside. What a joke. My marble is suddenly shining, burning in my pocket. I reach the door with three long steps and turn the knob without thinking twice.

***

Heat hits my face harshly. Then hits my shoulders, my arms, my torso and my legs. It doesn't reach my feet.

I'm not used to this, I think. I'm not used to this warm feeling embracing my body without my permission. I've never experienced this before. My eyes are turning sensitive now, finding hard to accustom to the lighting of the chimney a couple meters in front of me. The firewood cracks, like laughing at my current appearance. I hate it.

I move forward. This is the first time I come across the fact my feet are naked. I breathe, unsure of my next move.

Right in front the chimney, there's a chair. A brown-wooden chair I'm pretty sure I've seen before. As well as the figure now sitting on it, moving the fire with a large, golden and black cane.

_"Come."_ The man says, and I can't help but comply. I stop at a small distance between this chair and me. Small distance between this voice and me- this man and me.

He stands up rather smoothly. My heart is beating way too fast to survive for any longer. The man turns around calmly. He's facing me now.

I reached _the voice_. I finally did it.

I stare, freezed. My mouth is hanging open. Only his lips move when he says:

_"Welcome to the Dark Side."_

And I know this is my cue to wake up.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can ask me any questions if you feel like it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Fer.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
